Protex (New Earth)
As tensions between the two teams heated up, it wasn't long before the Hyperclan and the Justice League came to blows. Protex approached the Martian Manhunter and tried to sway him into betraying the League and joining the Hyperclan. He had hoped to play on the Manhunter's feelings of isolation to win him over, but ultimately, the Manhunter stood by his teammates. The rest of the Hyperclan engaged the other League members, ultimately capturing Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. Protex then fought against Superman outside of Z'onn Z'orr. He realized that he didn't need to maintain any pretenses about being a global savior to the Man of Steel and quickly felled him when he produced a chunk of Green Kryptonite. Protex brought the weakened Superman into the fortress and bound him to a chair, forcing him to watch as he tortured the other captured League members in a device called the Flower of Wrath. Superman eventually figured out that Protex was a Martian and that the Kryptonite he used to defeat him was really just a psychic projection that produced psychosomatic symptoms. Dispelling the illusion from his consciousness, Superman broke free of his restraints and fought Protex one on one. They exchanged blasts of heat vision vs. Martian vision, but when this proved ineffective, Protex shape-shifted into a cocoon and wrapped himself around Superman, hoping to smother him. Superman freed himself, and holding tight to Protex's body, drilled deeply into the Earth where he was able to overpower him. The rest of the League freed themselves and defeated the remaining members of the Hyperclan. The Martian Manhunter gave Protex and the others a psychic lobotomy, erasing their memories and forcing them to assume mundane, humanoid forms. He then reprogrammed their brains with false memories and sent the Hyperclan members out into the world to join the human race. Some time later, Protex resurfaced (yet didn't retake his "Hyperclan" form) and kidnapped several people with latent telepathy to feed with their brain mass and so multiply his own powers. His white martian army captured the JLA and sent them to the Phantom Zone, where Martian Manhunter could develop a plan to force Protex to surrender and send him to the Phantom Zone. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Protex was able to endear himself to the general public of Earth and turn the global consciousness against the JLA. However, most of this ability was due in large part to mental manipulation, enhanced through the use of hyper-space transmitters. * : Protex is a master strategist and tactician. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * At the conclusion of the Hyperclan's initial encounter against the Justice League, the Martian Manhunter used mind control to create new identities for each of them. One of the fabricated aliases was that of fire fighter Bob Grey. Though it is likely that this was Protex, it could have just as easily been any of the other seven members of the Hyperclan. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Hyperclan | Recommended = * * * * * JLA: New World Order | Links = }} Category:Hyperclan members